Jezabel
by Quetesh
Summary: Case-fic Gibbs et son équipe enquêtent sur le meurtre d'une femme officier, dont le corps a été retrouvé gravé du nom de "Jezabel". Probable TIVA dans les chapitres à venir.


**Titre : **Jezabel

**Auteure : **Quetesh

**Rating : **T

**Fandom : **NCIS

**Personnages : **Team-fic

**Pairings : **encore en gestation

**Avertissements : **présence de cadavres pas forcément très beaux à voir, références mineures à des thèmes « adultes » (mais rien de très scabreux, il y a un très bel exemple dans ce prologue, d'ailleurs). **Spoiler jusqu'à la saison 6 (Silent Night) !**

**Beta : **aucun. Toutes mes fautes sont à moi !

**Disclaimer : **Bien sûr, rien de ce que vous pourriez reconnaître n'est à moi. Je n'ai pas la prétention de posséder NCIS (snif), et encore moins la Bible (ce qui est dommage, vu que c'est un des bouquins les plus vendus au monde).

**Ligne du temps : **Quelque part pendant la saison 6, sans doute après Silent Night, mais avant l'épisode du 6 janvier

**Petit bavardage de l'auteure : **Tadaa ! Voici ma toute première histoire NCIS postée, et aussi la première écrite en français ! (Je suis francophone, mais mes premiers textes encore à l'état de brouillons dans un cahier sont en anglais, allez savoir ...)

Alors ... D'abord, cette histoire a été inspirée par un fait divers qui s'est déroulé à Ipswitch, en Angleterre, en 2006 ou 2007, je crois. Enfin, au fur et à mesure, j'ai remanie les faits, et ça n'y ressemble plus trop, mais ça vient de là quand même. Et pour la petite histoire, j'étais partie dans des recherches sur « Le pacte du sang » quand je l'ai trouvé. Enfin, soit.

Jezabel, qui donne son nom à l'histoire, est un personnage biblique, qui est décrite sur un site ultra-catholique comme étant la femme la plus méchante de la Bible. Mais tout ça sera expliqué par un agent (Ziva, je crois).

Cette histoire est principalement la narration d'une enquête, mais je songe à y incorporer un peu de Tiva (beaucoup, en fait).

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me permettre d'améliorer mon style, mon orthographe, ma maîtrise des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

*******

**Prologue**

Amy songea qu'elle était probablement un peu plus saoule qu'elle ne le pensait quand elle rata la clinche de la porte du night-club d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Elle gloussa sur un ton haut perché tandis que John – ou James, elle n'en était plus très sûre – ouvrait la porte avec un sourire indulgent. Tandis que le jeune homme sortait pour pouvoir l'aider à descendre les quelques marches de l'entrée, elle laissa un regard appréciateur s'attarder sur les fesses de John/James. Décidément, elle avait fait des pioches bien plus mauvaises que ce charmant jeune homme.

Toujours gloussante, elle se laissa entraîner dans une ruelle adjacente, où John/James connaissait un coin plus « intime », selon ses dires. Il poussa la porte d'un local à l'air abandonné et la tira à l'intérieur, avec un sourire séducteur à damner un saint. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il la plaqua contre et l'embrassa avec passion. Amy lui rendit son baiser, perdue dans la fièvre du moment. Cherchant sans doute un appui, une surface, qui leur permettrait d'aller plus loin, l'homme, sans interrompre le baiser, l'entraîna sur le côté, avant de la pousser à nouveau contre un mur. Elle sentit quelque chose de carré s'enfoncer dans son côté droit, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'à force de remuer, elle n'actionne l'interrupteur. Une lumière crue inonda la pièce, et, par simple réflexe, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Prise de panique, elle se débattit pour obliger John/James à la lâcher. Celui-ci, n'y comprenant rien, obtempéra puis, devant les yeux exorbités de sa compagne, se tourna doucement. Il ne put retenir un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Suspendu par un habile montage de tissus bleu, le corps sans vie d'une femme, le buste sévèrement tailladé, était plaqué contre le mur opposé.

*******

C'est court, j'en conviens, mais ce n'est que l'introduction. La suite prochainement, et avec nos agents préférées ! En attendant, le bouton magique est juste là !


End file.
